


Distractions

by beespiesandplaid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beespiesandplaid/pseuds/beespiesandplaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exam time, and Ronan wants Adam's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

“Ronan,” Adam groans, dropping his head to the desk. “Get off.”

Ronan grins, sliding his hands around Adam’s waist. “Come on, Parrish. The books will wait.”

Adam sighs, and tries to keep reading. The words start to swim. Ronan’s hands are determinedly working their way towards his most ticklish spots. They pause right over his kidneys.

“Lynch. Don’t you dare.”

Adam can practically _feel_ Ronan’s grin, savage and joyous in its mischief.

“Some of us can’t rely on Gansey to get us a high-school diploma.”

Ronan snorts. “That assumes I want the diploma. As if cows give a flying fuck about my gpa.”

Adam would have been angered by this casual attitude to education once, thinking Ronan cared for nothing. But now he knows that Ronan doesn’t expend energy on things he doesn’t think are worthwhile. And an Aglionby education is one of those things.

“Cows aside, I give a fuck about my gpa. Exams are in a week.”

“There are 168 hours in a week, Parrish. Surely you can spare one for me?”

Ronan Lynch, despite his cool exterior, is extremely clingy.

“I’ve only been studying for one hour.”

“Sex is proven to be very good for relaxing you. Then you’ll be nice and ready to work.”

“Ronan! We’re in the school library!”

“Well,” he sulks. “What else are you meant to do in here?”

“Read a book?”

“Nah.” Ronan’s breath is tickling the back of his neck. “Come on. Where’s your sense of adventure?”

“My sense of adventure involves hunting for ancient kings in caves and selling my soul to a sentient forest. Not public sex.”

“You are the worst. Just you wait till it’s calving season. I’ll not spare a moment to your natural human needs, you fucker.”

Adam turns, kissing Ronan soundly on the mouth. When he pulls away, Ronan looks pink and pleased.

“See you later, Lynch.”

Ronan slides to the ground, looking wounded. “You used my own body against me!”

Adam grins down at Ronan. Ronan pouts. They are starting to attract attention. Adam doesn’t particularly care, and that realization is enough to make him close his books. He hauls Ronan to his feet, wraps his arms around his neck, and kisses him.

He doesn’t know who is more shocked – Ronan, the other students, or himself.

“Parrish! Fuck. Jesus. Wow. I’m very… very… aroused.”

“Ronan. Shut up before you embarrass yourself. We’re going back to the barns, OK. I’ll work there, as long as you promise to leave me alone.”

Ronan grins in victory. Adam rolls his eyes and leaves the library. He can never focus in there anyway.


End file.
